In general, the multipurpose furniture is a kind of furniture which is developed for the purpose of utilizing narrow indoor space by combining a bed and a desk, and in such a multipurpose furniture, a turning member having a mattress surface and a table surface is mounted between the furnitures, and the turning member is selectively used as a desk or a bed as needed.
Namely, according to the “multipurpose furniture (Registration No. 10-0395475)” proposed by the applicant, it is comprised of a pair of supporting means (300) including a chest of drawers, and a turning member (100) which is disposed between the supporting means (300) and can be turned by a actuator (200) and is supported by supporting members (330), as shown in FIG. 1.
Further, the turning member (100) can be turned by co-operation of shaft receivers (221) formed in the supporting means (300) and turning shafts (211) formed in the turning member (100), and be kept in horizontal state by co-operation of horizontal supporting member (325) and connecting strings (326) arranged in the supporting member (330), as shown in FIG. 2.
By the way, since in the above-mentioned multipurpose furniture (1) the turning member (100) is kept in its supported state through the supporting member (330) while turned by the actuator (200), such problems are present that operation structure of the turning member (100) is complex, thus operation process and operation load are increased and manufacturing cost is also increased.
Further, since the multipurpose furniture (1) has a structure of the turning being made about the turning shaft (211) of the actuator (200), there are concerns that when the turning member (100) is used as a mattress, its height from ground surface is too high and is easily movable by external force, thus such problem is present that it is difficult to provide comfort in sleep to users.